Just another FFTA story
by Sukariko Tsunogana
Summary: Marche and Montblanc...Aren't very important in this story! A clan of misfits goes from bad to baaad. a rags to riches story.
1. Babette

Another FFTA Story Chapter 1: Babette 

So, ever since I was a little vierra child, my mom wanted me to be a White Mage. Well, it just so happens that I wanted to become a sniper. She was against this, because like most mothers, they were against violence. Well, I didn't care, so one night I thought up a plan.

My mother usually left for her job at about 7 AM and returned at 5:30 PM. Since I had school till 3:30, I had a small period of time in which I would use the bow and arrow that my dad secretly gave me for my birthday for target practice. Now, it's quite hard to aim when you think that your mother might pop up behind you at any moment. But I managed to get quite skilled. But then it happened.

I was walking home from school, ready to start practicing my archery. I was wearing a pink blouse (my mother made me) and jeans (my choice). I was walking along, when I heard fast frantic footsteps behind me. I always get nervous on the way home from school, even though it's broad daylight, but to me, this was sort of like a living nightmare. That's probably what spurred me to want to become a sniper. It's much more comforting doing the spying than being spied on.

As I was walking, another vierra child, about my age ran by. She happened to be wearing a pale purple blouse and jeans, similar to my own. She also looked distressed. Well, I figured, since she's running, something must be chasing her. And I wasn't the vierra to stick around trying to figure out what it was.

I had just started to get at my full speed when I heard a horse galloping toward me. Whatever it was grabbed me up on it's horse and started riding the opposite direction. I couldn't see the person because of a large black cloak that covered up to the eyes except in the front. But judging that I don't see very many women or vierra wearing cloaks, I suspected it was a man. But, whoever it was, appeared to be human, but I was just suspecting that since it was shaped like one. Bangaa and Nu Mou usually have shorter arms.

Even though I had pleaded for it to let me go, and told it that it had the wrong girl, it still rode on, until a small shack on the outskirts of town loomed into view. I started becoming very worried, especially when the person grabbed me roughly by the wrist and dragged me into the house, despite my struggling.

As we entered the house, I noticed a street sign that said Darkhowl Road. Little did I know that seeing that sign was going to be the last thing that I would see outside for a long time. As we entered the house, the person threw me down on the hard cold floor of the house. I looked around. There was a kitchen a little bit farther in one corner of the house. Other than that, it was bare.

"Ok you little winch, if you pull another stunt like that, I'll chop off parts of your ear, piece by piece, got it?" Said the person, who happened to be a Bangaa, despite the long arms.

"I think you have a mistake, there was another gir-"I started but he cut me off by slapping me across the face.

"Did I give you permission to talk!!!" He barked. At this moment I feared for my life. "This is the 3rd time you've faked amnesia, and the last time you will ever leave this house. I would have let you out, if you hadn't tried to run away."

So...this was my destiny? To be suck in a house for who knows how long?

Eventually, the palace did a opium raid on the house, and the man was arrested. That was four years ago. I found out that my mother passed away about six months after I was kidnapped. She couldn't live without her one and only daughter. And my father left, leaving nothing at our house but a note explaining everything, in a hope that I might come back and find it.

I was wandering around Cyril searching for my father. He was my only lead. He left a clue of where he was going in his note, but I didn't understand it. It said:

I am going to Destiny. I lived there as a boy, and it was where I met your mother.

While wandering around with an archer bow, I stumbled into the local bar. I tripped over a drunken Moogle and crashed into a boy with blonde hair.

So it begins.


	2. Pablo

Another FFTA Story Chapter 2: Pablo 

Author Note So enter the next P.O.V. You'll notice how the different characters talk, or write down their story, so eventually, you'll be able to tell, just by the first sentence or two. If there are any grammatical errors, don't blame me, the characters are just retarded. end author note

"Stand back, I'm gonna blow that Bangaa off his damn feet" I said. I used fire, to blow the bangaa off his damn feet. Unfortunately, he didn't get blown off his damn feet. He got healed...

At the bar, after our embarrassing defeat.

"PABLO YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Iona. "THAT'S THE 6TH TIME THIS WEEK!!" Iona is the hothead vierra of the group. She's always yelling. But majority of the time, it's at me.

I leaned back in my chair sipping some ale. "How was I supposed to know he had fire armor on."

"Well, you could have listened to us when we told you that..." Said Woolwart, the Nu Mou.

Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Pablo. I'm currently a black mage, or trying to be. Humans aren't really good at that sort of sorcery. This is my 3rd job. I don't like fighting, so I try to stick to magic. But, I suck at magic.

"Why don't you guys just lay the hell off of me" I said, tossing a toothpick at Iona. Did I mention Iona is a summoner?

The blood started to rise to her face. I knew what was happening, but was to scared to move. Just as my senses came back to me, Iona bellowed "IFRIT!!!!"

You can just imagine the rest of the story. They booted me out of the clan. Yet another unfortunate event. So, I went to the Weapons Guild and told them that I wanted to become a soldier. They laughed, but gave me the uniform. A PINK uniform. They had seen me there often, and none of my jobs were successful.

Some say I have a goddamn swearing problem. Others say I have a bad attitude. I just think everyone's too serious. I walked into the Nubswood. My relaxation spot. But, oddly enough, I saw a flyer pasted on a tree. It said:

Clansmembers wanted for Clan Nutsy

Clan Nutsy needs:

Two Soldiers

One White Mage

One Archer/Sniper 

One White Monk

This is my lucky break!! My meal ticket for the week. A clan. But I have to go where? Cyril?

That was moderately far, at least 2 day's worth of walking. But it was my only hope of getting a real job.

"Damn, that was close," I mumbled, as I just escaped two creatures trying to attack me. I staggered into Cyril, making a fuss. At first I thought it was because I **staggered** in. But then I realized they were laughing at my pink soldier uniform.

"Hey, haven't you ever heard that it takes a real man to wear pink?" I stated lamely to anyone who had enough respect to actually listen.

I walked into the pub. Looking around, I realized, I had no way of knowing where this Clan Nutsy was. I walked up to the bartender.

"Hey chief, you know where I can find Clan Nutsy?"

He pointed to the corner of the bar, where a moogle lay slumped on the table drunk, and a blonde boy was talking to a worn out looking vierra.

I strolled over to the table, carefully pushing aside the moogle body. Then the vierra and the boy turned in my direction.

"Um, hello?" muttered the boy, with a strange accent.

"Hmm," I thought, "Must be Bangish" Then I realized how stupid that sounded, and banished any thought of this boy having a bangish accent into the deepest crevices of my brain.

"Yeah, hey bud. You two are Clan Nutsy?" I said, addressing the vierra and the boy.

"Three!!!" Yelled the moogle from the bottom of the table.

"Yeah, whatever. Well I was wondering, can I join?" I asked bluntly. No point beating around the bush.

"Sure, I'm Marche, the first soldier to show up." Said the boy.

"Babette" the vierra said plainly. "And the mugwump under the table is Montblanc. He had a little too much beer."

"What, was that one flask full or something?" I joked.

The vierra laughed but the boy looked confused. "Oh god," I thought. "Don't tell me he doesn't get it? Prudes, I hate them."

Oh well. At least I was in a clan. But if I knew all the trouble it would get me into, I would have said no immediately.


	3. Drunk Montblanc

Another FFTA Story Chapter three 

Montblanc's view.

Hun bug ah poo. Da boi wif blondie 'air wanted ta join da clan. I wuz like hella awesome dude join clan. N he wus like man sweet. So he wun dis battle against da bangaas. N den dis chik showd up an wuz all sadd n stuff. So we let her join. Den dis freak soldier in d' pink clothes showed up n so now we be this big ol happi clan. I b drunk rite now, leve me lone I write more l8ta.


	4. Lucas

Another FFTA Story Chapter 3: Lucas 

"The Clan" as they dubbed themselves (the name Nutsy led to embarrassing questions) was heading for Sphrom.

"I don't see the point of looking for more members. We've got a ho, a lush, and a prude. What else does a clan need?" said Pablo. At that time Pablo had a bow pointing at his right side, a sword at his left, and two small but deadly glowing moogle hands pointing at his heart. "Sorry!" He muttered stepping away from them.

Lately The Clan had been having a hard time finding jobs. Babette was a good archer/sniper, but had a problem communicating. Pablo was an alright thief, but had a problem communicating too much. Montblanc had a problem hitting targets since majority of the time, he had a hangover the day of the battle. Marche held the group together, even though Montblanc was technically the leader.

"Alwrite clanspeople" Montblanc slurred. "We've got to get to Sphrom by daybreak tomorrow or all the other clans'll have got all the good missions."

They all agreed to get moving again by nightfall. For the time being, they split up and did whatever they wanted to do. There was no "Clan Meal Time" for Nutsy. Find your own food, or starve.

Marche wasn't used to hunting for food, more used to buying it already dead and sitting in airtight packages, ready to be eaten. So he decided to follow one of the clan members. So, he chose the one he knew the most. Montblanc. WELL, Montblanc's idea of a good meal was a few insects and a mouthful of whisky.

Enough of Montblanc, thought Marche. So he decided to check out the more social of the remaining members. Pablo was hunting squirrels. Just taking his dagger and stabbing them in the spine, killing them. Marche had to strain to control himself from throwing up. Pablo was just staring at him, not knowing anything was wrong.

Well, one more person, Babette. She was the least social, and a little creepy at times. Marche didn't know why, but she seemed...sad. Like she was searching for something, but couldn't find it.

He found her by the stream, sitting on a rock, her back facing him. She was fishing, and had a small fire burning near the stream.

"Finally," Thought Marche, "Someone who knows what to eat." He walked over to the rock she was sitting on when he heard a stifling sob. Confused, he walked closer to the rock. She was crying all right, but in a way that you couldn't tell unless you heard a noise. Before he could get closer to say anything, he saw her ears twitch, and in one motion, she wiped her eyes, grabbed her bow and knocked an arrow.

Surprised, he took a step backwards and tripped on the most smallest thing possible. A pebble. He fell, heading strait toward the fire. Now, in the quarter of a second it took him to trip and feel the smoke making his eyes water, he had deduced that he should pull out his sword and thrust it into the fire. It may have messed up the blade, but rather a blade than his face.

So there he was, balancing with his feet in front of the fire, and the sword keeping him from falling in.

"I could use some help ANY TIME NOW!" He yelled, his arms already starting to give away.

Babette stood over him, puzzled on how to get him out without burning him. Both of his hands were holding the sword. He was facing upward, arms behind him near his shoulder blades. So, Babette did what anyone with a brain in her situation would do. She reached down and grabbed him around the waist, and hoisted him up, and pulled his melted sword out of the fire with her foot. Once the sword was out of the fire, she realized he wasn't looking at her in the eye.

"Umm, you can let go now..." He said, prying her off of his waist.

"What were you doing sneaking up behind me" She said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I needed some help getting food. Where I come from, we don't have to hunt and kill our food" he said, looking at his hands. Babette smiled. The second time she'd smiled since he'd known her.

"Okay." She said, smile vanishing from her face. She went and sat on the rock again, fishing. "You wanna learn to fish? Get a bamboo pole from that thicket over there. Get some of Pablo or Montblanc's animal skins. Ask them to make a strip about twice the length of the pole. Bring it to me.

Babette had made a fishing pole for Marche, Marche had given her some company while she fished.

Of course, that doesn't mean they weren't looking at each other as more than company sometimes.

(A/N: No, they won't become a couple, too soon for anything right now)

In the end, Marche caught 2 fish, and Babette showed him how to gut them and cook them.

"Damn squirrels. Taste like ass today." Said Pablo, spitting the charred squirrel from his mouth. "I shouldn't have used fira to cook it."

Suddenly something stumbled it's way into the clearing. Psh, bangaa.

"FOOD!" gasped the bangaa. It started devouring the squirrel. "Hmm, tastes like ass. Whatever. Food is food"

"Hey buddy, what're you gonna repay me with?" Pablo said, half offended, half confused.

"Umm...I'll join you? My name's Lucas, nice to meet you." He said in one breath. "Okay, where're we headed?"

'This bangaa doesn't have that whole ssss thing goin on like the other ones...maybe he'll be bad enough to make me look good in battle.' Thought Pablo.

"Okay, you can join. I'll show you my other clansmembers." Said Pablo.

He set off to let him meet Montblanc. Of course, Montblanc had taken a little more than a mouthful of whiskey. He decided that Montblanc was in no condition to leave a good impression on anyone.

"Who was that?" He questioned

"Just a clansmate. He's alright..."

So, He went to the last place he saw Babette. And there she was, deep in conversation with Marche, him looking intently at her. He decided it wasn't a good time to let Lucas meet them either. Not while having a conversation like that at least.

So, they just sat around talking. Lucas was a White Monk, banished by his village for a crime he didn't commit. He had been wandering for a few days, not eating anything for fear the smoke would attract Clan Borzoi in their territory. Pablo explained Montblanc's and Marche's origins, but when Lucas asked about Babette, Pablo shrugged.

"She barely talks to anyone, and hardly smiles. We don't know anything about her. It appears she only says more than a few words to Marche. She can't stand Montblanc, and she prefers not to be on the receiving end of my jokes. That's all I know about her."

"Sounds like this Marche is a pretty cool guy then, if he can get someone like her to talk." Said Lucas, stroking his chin. "Well, maybe we should get back to that moogle. It's not safe to let anyone walk around drunk on their own," he said.

We headed back to the campsite. Montblanc had retreated back to a tent, one of two tents, fit for two, but could fit three if a moogle was in it.

"It's getting to nightfall. We promised to meet up by then, so let's sit around the fire and wait." Said Pablo. They only had to wait a few minutes before Marche came strolling back. He took a sit on a log he found.

"So, what were you and Babette "talking" about, eh?" Said Pablo, smirking.

"Things..." He said, looking distracted, gazing into the fire.

"Speaking of Babette, where is she?" Asked Pablo.

Marche finally looked up from the fire to look into the face of a bangaa with a black eye and a brown eye. "Whoa, who's your friend?" He asked.

"Lance, Marche, vice versa" Said Pablo, looking in the direction of footsteps. By now, it was completely dark, with an eerie feeling in the air.

Babette approached, and went toward the tents. But then realized her predicament once she noticed the extra figure sitting by the fire.

"This here's Lance. The White monk we were looking for" Said Pablo. Babette said something, but it came out as a grunt.

"What's her problem?"

"I think it has something to do with the tents," Said Lance. "One of you are going to either have to sleep outside, or share a tent with her. Judging by the maturity of the group, it would be best to pair either Marche or me in the tent with her. Pablo, you have little hormone control, since when I mentioned sharing a tent with her, your pants bulged. I barely know the girl, so I think it's best Marche share a tent until we can get another one. Unless there are some objections from the lady?"

"No..." She said. She would have preferred to have someone sleep outside, but that wouldn't be fair.

Sleep wouldn't be bad now, she thought. She crawled into the tent and signaled Marche to wait a minute. She changed into her old nightgown that she wore before the incident. It was a little small, but fit. She stuck a hand out to tell him to come in. She heard a loud THUMP and he came in, and sat his heavy soldier shirt down in a corner. He borrowed a deerskin blanket from Pablo and used it to cover up.

Then, he noticed Babette didn't have anything.

"You want one? Pablo's got a few." He asked innocently.

"No thanks," Then she turned over, back facing Marche. Oh boy, he thought. I need to see Ritz.

In the tent next to theirs, Pablo was listening intently for any noises. He heard some muttering, but that was it.

Babette reached over to touch an arrow to bring it close to her chest, but cut her finger on it. "Ahh ahh!" she half yelled. Marche looked to see what was wrong and said "Oh oh oh. Get it wet, okay?" He gave her a waterbottle. She poured water on her hand and said "Yes! Much better"

Now, to Pablo, he heard this "Ahh Ahh!!" "Oh oh oh, get it wet, okay?" "Yes! Much better!"

You can only imagine what he thought was going on. But, he never interrupts someone doing what they're doing. So he just tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. He went to sleep in about an hour. As did Marche and Babette, talking late into the night.

They woke up at about six. Of course, there were no watches, so they just woke up at first sign of day. There was no talking. They just packed up, and left. They reached Sphrom by nightfall, where they took the first mission that came to them: Free Sphrom.

**Whew, was that a long one or what? I was making up for that whole Montblanc chapter. Now, just to alert you, I'm not exactly going to go by the game. I'm going to make up missions and stuff. But there'll still be Ritz encounters and Totema and stuff like that. Got it?**


	5. Barret

Another FFTA Story Chapter 5: Barret 

I'm Barret. That's pronounced Bear-et. I come from the village of Spontaneously Combusting Bovines. Yes, just by the name I bet you know, it's a very exciting village. I hate excitement. It makes me have to run. And running is too troublesome.

I left this exciting village on the 13th day of Madmoon. I brought only the essentials, and set out to find a place where I could lounge around. Of course, it's annoying to wander so much. I had been traveling for quite a few days, and I was exhausted.

I stopped by a pub in Sphrom. Then set out, to find there was a battle going on in the streets between a clan consisting of a soldier in pink, a soldier in blue with nothing but his fists, a vierra with a bow, and a white monk with brass knuckles.

The other clan was mainly monsters. Strange monsters, Tonberries they appeared to be. It wasn't looking good for the clan with the humans. But they took out one Tonberry. Then another. It seemed to be mainly because of the uncanny teamwork of the bangaa and the human in pink. The bangaa would distract the Tonberry with air render and the human would stab the Tonberry in one stroke. That didn't mean the others weren't helping too.

The other human with the fists was attempting to go one on one with a Tonberry while getting sliced by its dagger. The Tonberry was getting close to fainting, but so was the boy. As the weakened Tonberry moved in for the kill, an arrow was shot through its chest. The vierra had shot it, and tossed a potion to the boy, then turned and shot the last Tonberry that was trying to sneak up behind her.

'Interesting clan,' I thought. Sure, they seemed to have a lot of action going on, but looks could be deceiving. I followed the clan back to the Sphrom Inn. They took a spot in the back of the inn, counting the money they gained. The vierra distributed it equally among the group. Then they all slinked off in different directions. Only one remained behind. The soldier in blue.

I walked over and stated my business.

"I'd like to join your clan. I'm Barret, a white mage." I stated.

"Sure." He said, and got up and headed for the door. Before he walked out, he said, "You were watching the clan enough, you go tell them Marche said you could join. They'll accept you." Then he walked out the door.

Odd, usually clans ask more before blindly letting anyone in their group. Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to roam so pointlessly.

I introduced myself to most of the clan members but the vierra. She creeped me out. Well, since Lucas said we were on our own for meals, and just be back by nightfall, I went off to explore. I had never been out of my village.

Turns out, Sphrom isn't that big. I checked out the supplies shop, and the bangaa clerk showed me the merchandise. I didn't see anything I wanted, so left. Sphrom was a pretty boring town. Not much to do. So I went back to the pub. It was already late when I left, so it was almost nightfall when I got back.

I walked into the pub to see Montblanc drunk, lying on the table, half asleep. Marche was sitting, laughing at the predicament of Pablo. The vierra had gotten drunk too, and was rubbing up against him. He must have had something in him too, because he was giggling.

"Marche, are you sure we should let them stay like that?" Questioned the bangaa as I sat down.

"They'll be fine. But if Babette starts stripping, stop her." Marche said, still laughing.

"How come they're drunk? They're going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow when it's time to leave," I said dryly.

"We're celebrating. We successfully completed our first mission with minimal injuries." Yawned the bangaa. "I don't know about them, but we should go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Did you get that other tent?"

"Yeah, I got it right after the battle. No more awkward situations." Said Marche. Then he got up and went upstairs to the bedrooms.

By now, Babette and Pablo had slumped on each other in a drunken slumber. The bangaa, though slim, lifted them up on his shoulders. Then nodded his head toward the Moogle. I picked up the bat-eared creature.

We put Pablo and Montblanc in one room, and the vierra by herself. Then I found an empty room and went to the first bed I saw. The bangaa came in shortly afterwards and took the bed on the far side of the room.

I woke up by the bangaa throwing my luggage on me. Startled, I started swinging my staff, which was sitting on the side of my bed at the nearest thing: the bangaa's head. Eyebrow twitching, the bangaa took a few deep breaths.

"Time to go. Marche is waking up the others." He said, eyebrow still twitching. (Do bangaa have eyebrows? Well, that space above his eye where an eyebrow should have been was twitching)

We started on our way on the path to the Nubswood. We had a mission there, and it was a great place to relax. Montblanc had the uncanny ability to think with most of his brain while still partially drunk. But the other two seemed less than their full selves. They didn't remember anything, which was probably better for their egos.

When we reached Nubswood, we took a break by a large oak tree. It was a wonderful day. The birds were chirping, sweet scents from flowers were blowing around, a giant ball of fire was coming toward us. WHAT!

I jumped out of the way of the oncoming ball, only to have it curve in mid-air to singe the hair off the side of my cheek. Our battle had begun. So much for the beautiful day.

This time, the group was caught completely unprepared. Before anyone had reacted, a judge showed up and started the match. I looked at our enemy which consisted of only 3 people. One was an odd person. He was sort of dressed like a soldier, but ruined the effect if it weren't for his giant yellow clown shoes. His companion must have been a fighter. He was gazing at Marche intently with his cold eyes. The last one was a girl, a white/black mage probably. She was the nicest looking of them.

"We came to do battle with the Kingdom Key Clan. I am Marche. Co-leader of Clan Nutsy" Marche boldly stated, talking to the soldier.

"I'm Sora. The boy is my friend Riku. The girl is my other friend, Kairi." Said the brown haired boy. "We will have a 3 on 3 battle with you."

"Okay. Lucas? Barret? Time to pull your weight" Marche teased.

The battle continued there. Marche headed for Sora, while Lucas aimed for Riku. I was left trying to dodge and smack Kairi with my staff, since I had no offensive magic. I actually was defeating the girl until I felt a fire spell explode next to my head. Not a fatal blow, but enough to daze me. I looked at Kairi, but she seemed confused also.

Sora had cast a fire spell while fending Marche off with his odd key shaped blade. I was on my back. Not good. I saw the girl's cute face above me, then blacked out.

I awoke to seeing Babette bandaging Marche's bloodied hands. Then she started treating a number of cuts on Lucas' arms.

"Win or lose?" I asked groggily. Judging by the solemn looks on their faces, I knew the answer. "Where are they?" Pablo, now completely sober, pointed at three figures walking away, deeper into the forest.

"Alright people, let's just move on. If you're in a clan, you can expect some wins and some losses. We just have to get up and walk away, knowing we tried our hardest." Said Lucas. We smiled. Lucas had that quality to him. He could make you feel good just by a few words. Most bangaa were cold and jerky.

We left for another town later that night. We didn't enjoy the idea of staying the night in a forest where there were known to be a lot of wild creatures. We reached Baguba Port about noon the next day. Montblanc had to see his brother to borrow some money. So once again we were on our own. This time, Pablo joined me. We went to the port and watched some ships. We also pointed out the ones we were gonna get once we became rich clansmen. It wasn't too bad hanging out. Until we ran into Babette.

She had ran into a gang of bangaa. They grouped up on her in an alley. She defeated them, but wouldn't be able to use her right hand for a week. After this, we decided to always have a buddy when going off in town.

But that wasn't enough for Pablo. He tracked down the group, challenging their leader to an engagement at noon the next day. One on one.

Things didn't look good for Pablo when some gang members separated him from me and Babette and roughed him up a bit.

This was getting ugly...

**Yes, Sora, Riku, and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts just made a guest appearance and kicked ass. I couldn't make Riku lose. It wouldn't seem right. So, this gang is going to turn out to be headed by someone you wouldn't expect...more final fantasy people...**


	6. Cloud and then some

**I'm so sorry ppl, i'm replacing the old chapter with this one. I accidentally put Ezel as Babus. It was like 2 in the morning when i wrote this and the next chapter, so, here's the chapter with corrections to the names. the next chapter is corrected too.**

Another FFTA Story Cloud

Okay, so I was basically screwed over. I was high off life, and having a blast. But seeing my own team mate bruised and beaten ruined my almost perfect day. But now I'm screwed.

Our little clan has been together for almost 2 weeks now. Marche has gotten a new sword, Babette has gotten a Crainquin, Barret has gotten a Cure Staff, Lucas has Dream Claws. I have no new weapons, and have only mastered Powerbreak. Marche has mastered Powerbreak, Mindbreak, and has a combo attack.

So, like I said, I'm screwed. I'm quick, and can jump high, but I'm not very powerful.

I go to the battlefield, planning on doing my best. If worse comes to worse, I'll have to give up some money. I went to the center of town, my Shortsword that I dubbed "Mr. Stubbs" over my shoulder. I waited for a minute, and heard someone call my name. I looked in the direction of which it was called. I saw Lucas.

Lucas and I had become fast friends after meeting in the forest. He was giving me tips on swordsmanship (his father was a Warrior) and I gave him tips on using claws (I boxed a lot back at my village).

As he ran towards me, he tossed me something. It was an ability weapon. I caught it, and felt how light it was. It was sort of like a fencer's sword, but a little wider, nevertheless, still very light. He kept running past me, telling me to use it. I looked off and saw the leader of the gang, and two grunts by his side running in my direction.

A judge appeared.

"Clan Nutsy and visitor vs. Borzoi Grunts and Dread Raven. Laws forbid the use of frog. Battle commencing. Ready, GO!" The judge blew his whistle.

I looked behind me, and saw Lucas moving into battle position. 'Visitor?' I thought. I didn't see anyone else.

The leader, Dread Raven, charged strait at me, swinging wildly. I managed to dodge the first 2 blows, and then he kicked me in my side. I had the wind knocked out of me, but as I fell, I copied a move I saw the fighter Riku use. I hopped up, while kicking him at the same time. This stunned him for a moment, allowing me to strike him in his arm with my new sword.

With one arm out of commission, Raven resorted to more desperate measures. He started shooting blizzard spells at me. Just one snowflake touched me, and my whole body felt a cold come over it. I ignored the cold and started hacking away at Raven's other arm plate. This was his left arm, so it was more armored than the right. Finally I hit the sweet spot, and broke through his armor, preventing his other arm from using any spells. As a final move I kicked him in the stomach. He fell over, bleeding from the mouth. Of course, he'd wake up by the end of the battle, but for now, he was out of it.

I turned around to see Lucas fighting two grunts at once. I looked around for the visitor, only seeing a man with blonde hair leaning on a Hardedge. Lucas was close to being knocked out. Then, the blonde man walked over, punching the men. They looked stunned to see him there, since he hadn't fought them till the end of the battle.

They attempted to stab him with their small knives, but he blocked them with his hardedge. I realized it then. He was a fighter. Fighters didn't use the sword Hardedge. Greatswords were too heavy for a fighter, who has to be quick.

He made quick work of the two grunts, winning the battle. The judge awarded us the money, and I split it with him.

"Who are you?" asked Lucas. The man looked at us.

"Cloud..." he said. As he turned to walk off, I grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey, do you wanna join our clan? Or at least stay with us for a little while? It'll be returning the favor of helping us," I offered.

"A meal would be good." He said.

We brought cloud back to the inn. The other clan members were told the story of how he defeated 2 people in a matter of minutes. We all bought him a good meal and the best ale in the place.

Cloud had a great constitution. He drank 3 bottles of ale and didn't get close to getting drunk. He did loosen up a little bit, and took a liking to Montblanc. Though, it did seem like Babette was stuttering and mixing her words together a lot when he was around.

The next day, we left for Cadoan. Cloud knew a friend who could make antilaw and law cards. He was going to take us to his place.

On the way there, our motley crew of seven ran into some old "friends" – namely, the three we ran into when we met Barret- Sora, Riku, And Kairi.

All of us in the clan just glared, and Cloud nodded toward them, who nodded back.

"You know him?" Barret asked.

"Yes, I fought Sora in a tournament." He said. Then seemed to reflect on something in the past.

We camped out about 3 miles from town when it hit dusk. No point in traveling when we can't see our own noses. Cloud slept outside, while we took the tents.

We reached Cadoan the next day, just to get trapped in the middle of a battle. There was an older Nu Mou being ganged up on by 8 other enemies. The Nu Mou cast Night, and all of the enemies were out like a light bulb.

"Looks like we've gotta help out Ezel," muttered Cloud. He beckoned Marche, Babette, and I. Babette looked ecstatic to be put in battle. "Okay, here's the plan, kill them."

Then a judge appeared and said the usual battle things. We were beat the sleeping enemies. We thought we were on our way, till A man in armor showed up. He looked like a judge. Two lower judge generals followed behind him. Ezel (as Cloud called the Nu Mou) exchanged a few words with the man. He looked awfully familiar.

"Uh!" I said out loud. Marche and Babette were looking at me like I was crazy. But Lucas, Montblanc, and Barret knew who he was too.

The Judge Master Cid!

I bet you're wondering why Babette doesn't know who the judge master is. Well, if you remember from the very first chapter, she was closed up for years in that house. She just recently got out, and hasn't heard any news. So let me get the ages strait for you (not Cloud or the other temporary characters).

Marche – 14

Babette – 17

Pablo – 18

Lucas – 23

Barret – 21

Montblanc – 127 (yes, you read it right.)

Just to set stuff strait. If you noticed, Lucas is developed so that he seems older, acting as a big bro to Pablo. Babette is meant to contrast with Pablo, causing arguments. Barret is the quiet one who doesn't talk a lot (he's only said one line this whole chapter.) Marche is always the main character in most stories, so I decided to make it more based around individual characters. It's easier to flesh out the characters this way.


	7. Marche gets a POV!

Another FFTA Story 

Hmm, I feel I've forgotten something in all my chapter writing... oh yeah, the disclaimer! I don't own FFTA and I never will! Well, I do own a small black/gray cartridge with Final Fantasy Tactics Advance labeled on it. But that's it. So don't report me!

Monty, Bye bye, Hot Springs, and LET IT BURN!

We were all surprised to see the Judgemaster. All but Marche and Babette. This was the Judgemaster of all of Ivalice, and those two hadn't batted an eye. I took out a bottle of Blackberry Cordial, and took a sip.

"Babus, I arrest you for defying the palace," said Cid. He held up a card, and suddenly Ezel froze in his tracks. "If you move in any way, you will be sent to jail."

Ezel smiled, and held up a card with a moon on it. I saw the image of the Judgemaster disappear before my eyes. I got dizzy, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw we were at a river.

"Ezel, what's with that card you used back there...And where are we?" I asked.

"Well moogle, it's called an antilaw card. I've found a way to disobey the laws. You can take laws out of effect or put new laws in effect. And the judges can't do a thing about it!" He said, grinning. "And about where we are...I don't know for sure, I'm still working out the kinks in the cards."

"Unless I'm mistaken, we're at the Ulei River." Babette stated.

"But, I don't see a river..." Marche said.

"Yes, but I can hear a river, and there are lots of frogs around, the types found near the Ulei," She said in a very matter-of-factly voice. Unusual for her.

"Well, I'm out." Said Cloud.

"Where are you going?" Asked Barett.

"I said I was leaving. None of your business where. If you want to find some more clans members, go to Jagd Dorsa. I know a tough crowd that goes through there a lot. Tell them about me, and you can avoid getting killed." He walked off, and it might have been the liquor, but I thought I heard some cheesy music playing in the background as he walked off. I shrugged it off.

Ezel then gave us a card. It had his face on it.

"If you need to get some antilaw or law cards, stop by my shop in Cadoan," Ezel offered. Then he too left, at a slow Nu Mou pace. We were still waiting for him to leave, but he had only gotten 10 feet away from the group. "Damn it." He swore. Then he held up another antilaw card and disappeared.

"Alright clan, let's get some water, and head to Baguba. Time to introduce you to my brother." I said. We all trudged over to the water.

"Look at that!" Said some random clansperson. The river was warping. Usually things only warp after I've had one to many flasks of vodka. But it appeared I wasn't the only one. Suddenly we were there, and then not there.

I looked around, and we were in a giant chamber with a crystal. Suddenly, Babette squealed. Coming from the crystal, there was a giant creature, with long arms that almost dragged on the ground, coming near Babette.

"You are trespassing. I am the Totema Famfrit. Under higher orders, you must be terminated" It said in a deep monotone voice.

"Wait, we got here by accident, we didn't mean-"Marche reasoned, but a judge showed up and blew his whistle. "A judge shows up like normal and everything..."

"Laws today forbid the use of missile attacks. When ready, step into formation in the blue area below." The judge said. This was new. We didn't have to fight like this before.

We discussed our strategy.

"Well, we're going to have Babette become a fencer. We already have a white mage, so we just need some more power." Lucas stated. Babette flinched at being a fencer. I remember now, a fencer wears a bra like costume, and a short mini-skirt. I don't see what the big deal is though. But obviously, humans like seeing partially naked girls. I don't understand it.

Well, Babette changed jobs in a dark corner of the room. Small torches on the sides of the room lighted it. It was very tense, being in a room with a large creature. But, when we were ready, we stepped into the blue square, not before giving Babette a small fencer's sword.

The judge then blew his whistle again. "Ready, GO!" As he blew his whistle, 4 Ahrimans suddenly appeared on opposite sides of the field. My feet started moving on their own. The fastest person, Babette, started to walk, but couldn't figure out how to move. She saw a green pattern spread out around her. She chose the one closest to Famfrit.

She was surprised as her legs pulled her to the spot. Then she felt her arm glowing. Looking at it, she saw something on her glove. It was glowing. I stopped paying attention. I went back to worrying. This giant "totema" was ignoring Babette, and heading toward me. Since I was technically the leader, it started heading towards me. Damn.

It suddenly cast a spell, which made me glad that I was wearing mirror mail. We started all hacking away at the giant creature, over time during our respective turns. It was looking good. This new style of fighting would take some getting used to, but it was good that the creature couldn't chase us around.

Famfrit approached me and punched me in the side of the head. I saw 137 appear in the air. I kneeled down, not able to get up. The 137 dwelled in the air for a second, and then disappeared in a blue mist.

Suddenly, ST (Me, the author) appeared. We all knew him well. After all, he was the one who created more than half of us.

"I was just testing out a new battle format, fight like however you want now." He said.

"Trespasser!" Famfrit yelled, charging at ST.

"Damn it, I wish I owned Famfrit. Then I could make him stop. Very much like I could put Babette in hooker clothes with a snap of my fingers" Said ST. Then he disappeared.

Then, since ST disappeared, Famfrit crashed into the wall, stumbling backwards, and then falling into the darkness that happened to be looming right behind him.

"Oookay..." Barett said. "Well, lets destroy the crystal. Wait, why are we destroying the crystal?"

"Ahem. This is why." Marche pulled out a small piece of paper. "According to the pub's rumors, it said that the crystals are said to be what holds this world together. Destroying them means I can return to my world."

"Wait a god kupo moment!" I yelled. "This means if we destroy these 'crystals', all of us won't exist anymore!"

"Eh..." Marche stuttered. He got smacked on the head by two blades, two staffs, and one outstretched hand. "Oww, what was that for?"

"Think about it Marche. You expect us to help you get back to your other world, when doing so means we won't exist? You're being selfish." Pablo said with a scowl. "You're destroying one world so you can get back to yours."

"But still, there's always the possibility that all of us could be sent to his world also. Or, our world might exist, and all those who were transported to this world will disappear. We won't ever know though. So we might as well try." Babette reasoned.

"But there's always the possibility that we won't exist anymore! And I don't think I'm quite ready to die." Pablo argued.

"Well I say we should give it a chance, it's better living while having adventure than to sit around doing lame missions and fighting gangs!" Babette sneered.

"For your information I was doing it for you! And we met Cloud through it too!" Pablo spat.

They started glaring at each other, and we could feel the electric between them. Then we heard something break, and Lucas was standing over a broken crystal.

"LUCAS!" Pablo yelled. Suddenly the room started warping again, and a boy with brown hair appeared. Marche appeared to recognize him. The boy started crying for his mama. Then the room warped once more, and we were back at the river.

Marche suddenly looked sad. "Lets go," He said.

(end Montblanc P.O.V)

(Start Babette P.O.V)

We gained a new member, Elizabeth. She came from an important family, almost as powerful as the royal family. She was a human, and a pretty one at that. She was a thief, had long brown hair, odd yet pretty golden eyes, and of course, she was bigger in the...chest...and butt...area. She told us that she might have to leave. We accepted her, mainly because we were on a shortage of supplies, and she knew Steal: Weapon. The other reason why is because Pablo wouldn't let her leave without us having accepted her. The pervert.

That night, we made plans for heading to Baguba.

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow, around noon. By then, my brother should be back from his airship trip," Montblanc said. "Liz, in this clan, we get our own food, so don't worry about being late for meals," I wasn't exactly pleased about meeting one of Montblanc's relatives, especially if they were as much of a drunk like he was.

Well, I set off to do what I do best. Go on walks, hopefully alone. Today, Liz had accompanied me on my walk, asking if I knew any good springs. Lately Pablo has been following me. He doesn't know that I can hear him near me, but I don't say anything. I try to resist the temptation to scare the living hell out of him.

We walked to where a villager told me there was a hot spring. We walked, and she chatted with me. I wasn't saying much, but enough so she knew I was paying attention. She has this odd way of talking. She says the word 'like' often. She also makes all the ends of her sentences with a high tone. It can get irritating.

After what seemed forever from her merciless talking, we came across the hot spring. Pablo was still following us, but very cautiously now. He didn't want to ruin his 'luck'. He pisses me off sometimes. He's tolerable when he's not attempting a sly grope. I didn't even know I was good enough looking for someone like him to even attempt to grope.

"Wait," I said to Liz, who was randomly talking about a strange rock she came across once. I whispered that someone was watching. She asked where. I nodded toward a nearby rock.

I knew it was a mistake when she started running towards the rock. She tackled Pablo, and sat on him with her knees pressed on his elbows. So of course, her legs were spread over his body, with her...on his chest.

"Damn it," I said, and then I dragged her off of him. "Get lost Pablo," He flew away (not literally).

"Umm, that was like, totally weird," She said, looking confused. "Well, let's like get in Babs!"

I sweatdropped at the nickname. Babs? I sound like a freaking rabbit. I know I am a vierra, but still. We undressed, and slipped into the spring. Some villagers had left towels on a small stand that said: TOWLS – 10 GIL. The stand was long since abandoned, but someone still came in to wash the towels. Of course the stand probably never got many customers, since they couldn't even spell towels the right way.

She started chatting, letting more and more escape about her background life. She had run away from her family.

"Why would you run away from such an important family?" I asked. She slid lower into the water.

"Well, my father was in the slave trade. I caught him at 'work' one day, beating a moogle slave. My brother wasn't any better. He was caught having a more than social relationship with multiple students at the school he's principal of. And I mean girls – and boys who were only 7 and 8. My mother helped me escape. She's the only one I can trust.

My brother is chasing me, along with his crew of gang members. These people are the best of the best, and the last time I ran into him was in an old clan I was in. It was in the Jagd Dorsa... You can only imagine it." She slid even farther under the water, her golden eyes shimmering in the reflection of water.

"Why is your brother chasing you?" I asked, hoping to probe a little more.

"This..." She whispered. She held up a necklace with a pendant-key on it. "It opens the lock to the safe. The safe where our parent's money that they saved for us is. As the years went by, our parents put in 100 gil a day. By now, there should be at least one million gil in there. He can't get into the safe without my key, because I'm the youngest, I'm entrusted with it. He'll try anything to get it, so if I find out he is, I'm leaving. I don't want any more deaths,"

"Ah. I see. Well, don't worry; you don't have to run, because if he tries to get you all, we'll beat him. Trust me." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well, like off to different subjects. What's up with that Pablo guy? He seems like a pervert," She said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"What was your first clue?" I said. As she opened her mouth to answer, I put a hand to her mouth and said, "That was a rhetorical question."

"Well, we should like get out, because my hands are totally pruning up," She said, getting out of the water, walking over to the towel stands naked. She tossed one to me, still in the spring. I didn't like walking around naked.

I hopped out, and quickly put on the towel, drying myself off. Then I noticed a particularly blonde piece of grass sticking out from behind a rock. Wait a second; this was at the base of a volcano! There's no grass! By then, Liz was in her towel.

"Liz, the rocks have hair," I said, hoping she'd catch on. She did. I pulled the hair up from the rock, and just as I suspected, I found Marche cringing, as another hair magically sprouted where the one was pulled out. "If there's Marche, there's bound to be Pablo."

I noticed Liz on top of Pablo again, in that ever-famous position. I looked back at Marche, who was looking embarrassed. That's when I pulled out a giant log and whacked him back to tomorrow with it. Home run!

"Did you put Marche up to this?" I asked, poking Pablo with an exceptionally pointy stick. He nodded, all the while looking at a particular area on Liz. Ugh. I whispered the worst possible thing to Pablo in his ear, which sent him running away.

"What did you say?" Liz asked innocently.

"I said I'd tie him up to a tree and slice off his dick," I said bluntly. "Let's go."

(End Babette P.O.V)

MarchePOV

I woke with a familiar face bending over me. The hair. The eyes. RITZ!

"Ritz? What are you doing here?" I asked, pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. She smiled a little bit.

"Well, I guess you got sucked into this world too. I wasn't sure if that was you, but now that it is, help us!!" She yelled, blocking an attack from a Wyrm with a fencer's sword.

I got up, and using first aid. I looked out, and saw a giant Wyrm. Ritz and a vierra seemed to be having a hard time. I got out, and unsheathed my sword.

"Ritz, and you, vierra, I have an idea that should end this pretty quick," I said, while dodging the Wyrm's tail. "Do you two have any combo attacks?"

"Yeah," They answered in unison.

"Fine, I'll start out, and you two keep up," I said cockily. I was strong and knew it. And I wanted to show off to Ritz. I jumped in, slashing at the vital spots on the Wyrm. Ritz started hacking at its head, and the vierra was shooting arrows at its arms and legs at blazing speeds. It was defeated before it could say 'kupo'.

"Nice work," I complimented. The Wyrm had multiple arrows in its hands and feet, so it wasn't able to walk or move its hands. Its head was a bloody mess, and it had its heart gauged out. When you fight beasts, they can die, but not the clan people. That's the way the laws were set up.

"What have you been up to?" asked Ritz.

"Nothing much, I'm trying to get back to our world." I said, trying to play it cool.

"Why do you want to go back there?"

"I want to see my family, and this world is screwed up."

"What! This world is the best! Come on Ritz, you don't need this guy," Said the vierra.

"Maybe you're right Shara. I'll catch you later Marche. I'm not going to help you get back to the other world." Then she turned away, and didn't look back.

"Damn..." I said out loud. Might as well go back to camp... Then I got my bearings, and went back to camp, where Babette was waiting to beat on me some more.


	8. Clan Tourney, and Conversations

Another FFTA Story Tourney, and conversations 

During the whole spring incident, I was playing poker in the tent. That's when Marche flew through, and hit my armor. I did nothing but hiss like the bangaa that I am. I swear I'm the only truly sane one here. The closest to sane we have would be Barett. But even he can get crazy.

Obviously Babette was pissed, because she's the only person who hits Marche that hard. Just as suspected, she walked through the flap. After her was Liz. Pablo had already come back, curled in a corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. But he took a beating too.

I sighed, and continued playing. The owner's child, who was an avid poker player, was showing up Barett and me. So, I quit, and decided since it had gotten pretty late, I was going to bed. The owner was nice enough to give us some small rooms, but we had to sleep on the floor because there were no more beds. But we accepted.

When I awoke, I saw Montblanc moving around quickly, looking harassed.

"We have to leave! Now! But no one's waking up!" He yelled in my...hole that I called an ear. I set off to wake the others. Marche and Pablo were in the room next to mine. They were in a drugged sleep. I guess Liz or Babette slipped something in their stew.

I aimed, and punched them both in the head. They woke up with a jolt.

"Wake up, we're leaving. You guys overslept," I said, and walked out the room. The girls were sleeping, but as I could tell from the condition their clothes were in, they were shocked, burned and froze many times, but didn't wake up.

I tried shaking them, kicking them, tickling them, pushing them, and yelling in their ears. Oh well, might as well get Barett up, I'll deal with them later.

Barett was already up, getting dressed at an unbearably slow pace. Well that leaves the girls.

Then I had an idea. I went to Marche and Pablo's room.

"Pablo, this is an opportunity of a lifetime!" Then I pulled him away, and whispered something in his ear. He grinned, and snuck into the girl's rooms.

I peeked through, and saw his hand moving up their skirts. I turned around, and as I did, heard two **"SMACK"**s. He walked out with two red hand marks on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me they'd wake up...?" He said sadly. I just chuckled. Job accomplished.

We reached Baguba by mid-morning the next day. We were greeted by the pubmaster when we entered town.

"Montblanc, kupo!" called a small purple moogle. "I'm glad you arrived, I wasn't sure if you would show, kupo!"

"I wouldn't forget about you Nono, kupo" Montblanc said, using his moogle voice. Around us he speaks human, since it's the most common language. Sometimes moogles use words that others can't understand, so it's all right for him to talk with his brother like this. We just shouldn't be expected to follow the conversation.

I walked off, taking a seat at a table with the name Nutsy hung on the wall. People snickered at the name Nutsy. Damn Marche. He had to give the clan such a dumb name.

Barret and Liz joined me. Babette was off, and of course, Marche and Pablo were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, waiter, can I get like some hot tea over here?" Liz asked. The waiter nodded and was off.

Now, we didn't do anything the rest of the day but talk, so you'll want to hear someone more interesting.

(End P.O.V)

Babette was going on an ever so famous walk. Marche and Pablo were off in mischief.

We'll start with the two. They were going around town, Pablo searching for a hot girl, Marche searching for a hot meal. He couldn't stand eating pub food. It was so...ugh.

Inside his head, he was worrying about Ritz, and why she didn't want to go back. There was nothing to offer in this world except fighting and laws.

"There's a good place over there to eat..." Pablo said, pointing to a building.

"Pablo, that's a strip bar," Marche said, looking at the picture of a vierra that looked an awful lot like a playboy bunny.

"Oh...right..." He said distractedly.

"Hey Pablo, did you ever get the feeling that we like girls just because everyone says we're supposed to?" Marche said. Pablo stared at him with his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Umm, how about we never repeat this conversation to anyone else...I'm forgetting already..." He said, then started covering his ears and humming a strange tune.

Well, we see that they're having fun. Let's see what mischiefs that Babette has gotten herself into. Well, actually, it was quite boring with her too. She was trying to find a good place to eat. Liz had opened her up a bit to everyone else, but it was feeling a little too real. She was used to the cold bangaa, and not being able to trust anyone. Now that she found a group of genuine friends, it seemed almost surreal.

While she was pondering, she bumped into a clan member. He appeared a moogle, and was in a clan with no one else but moogles. 'Hmm, never seen an all moogle clan before,' She thought. She noticed a ghetto pub shoved between a weapons shop, and a high-class eatery.

She walked in, noting that this pub was filled with tough cookies. Bangaa leered at her. She made her way to where the pubmaster lie. This pubmaster was a moogle, and quite a frightened one.

"Ah uh y-yes m-ma'am?" asked the stuttering moogle, and he started to sweat.

"What missions do you have around here?" She asked. He gulped, and gave her a list.

"T-take it, I-if you want t-to join any, come back later, o-or you m-might get j-jumped..." said the pubmaster. Babette left to show the rest of the clan the mission she had in mind.

It was called Clan Tourney.

"Clan tourney? That sounds like totally brutal!" I exclaimed, "We could get beat like really bad!"

"But we could get beat horribly on any mission..." said Barret.

"I say it's worth the pain, since the prize is new weapons of our choice for all members of the clan, and 5,000 gil," Lucas reasoned.

The three of us were sitting in the pub talking, when a messenger sent a list to the Pubmaster. We immediately went to see what it was. It was a mission called "Clan Tourney". Right now we were wondering if we should do it. But we couldn't make any decisions until Marche, Pablo, Babette, and Montblanc got back.

"Hey you guys, like, look below this mission here," I said. Underneath the mission "Clan Tourney", it said 'to sign up for mission, go to Hustler's Inn, next to the weapons shop. Additional rules will be posted there'

"Damn, I hoped we wouldn't have to leave...It's so troublesome..." yawned Barret.

"I don't think I should be in this mission..." I said. Out of experience, these sorts of missions usually had limits to the amounts of people allowed to partake. "I think I'll try this mission..."

The mission involved sneaking into a small fortress and retrieving a document. That was my type of mission. The two decided to tell the rest where I was going, since the mission called for someone to leave today. I would be back in a few days, after the mission. Big mistake.

I smiled. The prude was having fun. I had eventually convinced him of going in the strip bar, and now he was having lots of fun. I made sure to tell the girls not to have sex with him, just play with him a bit.

We walked out, new men. I was a little worried that Marche would turn out gay – so I had to let him see what's so great about girls.

"You wanna go back to the pub?" He asked. I nodded. While walking back, we found Babette, and I started an attempt to talk to her, but she shoved a paper into my hands with something circled.

"Clan Tourney? Sounds brutal," I said, passing the paper to Marche.

"Yeah, but we can only have six people compete..." Marche said. "But, if we win, we get a...what???"

He had a surprised face on. He showed me something, and I grinned evilly. We got Littlevilli as a clan member. I had many sketches of Littlevilli; she was the hottest, strongest vierra around, next to her sister Villi.

"What are you thinking," She asked suspiciously, noticing the look on my face.

"Oh nothing, just how I want to win the tournament," I said.

(end P.O.V)

I bet now you're wondering why there are two different prizes. Well, you'll see.

Eventually, Montblanc joined the group, and the other three returned, only to find that Liz was gone.

"Where's Liz – kun?" Asked Marche.

"She's on a mission, she'll be gone for a few days." Lucas said. "Well, we've found a mission called Clan Tourney, we want to know if you all will join"

"Odd, we found a mission titled that in another pub. We'll do it," Babette said, speaking for everyone. They returned to the other pub, signed up for it, and left for the first destination.

Delia Dunes.

**All right people, I need a little help from you all. I think I have an idea of what to do for the next chapter, but I have a little writer's block. So it would be great if you could give me some ideas. Okay?**


End file.
